Desired Affection
by SweetLProductions
Summary: What if Cassie and Jake started hanging more out after Cassie and Adam had taken the potion? Would Cassie and Jake's kind of destroyed friendship develop into more or would the circumstances completely shatter their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for helping distract me these past few days," Cassie said as she walked into Jakes room.

Jakes closed the door behind them, took his jacket off and threw it into a corner. "No problem," he said with a smile.

Cassie turned around and looked at him. "I just don't know if I can handle having Adam look at me like that anymore," she said. "You know, like he doesn't love me anymore but constantly tries to remember the feelings he had." She shook her head and looked down.

"Maybe it is for the best when all comes to all," Jake said, with a hopeful tone in his voice. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

Cassie walked to the window from where you could see her house. "Jake, I …" She took a deep breath. "I need to ask you something!" She turned around and looked him in the eyes, noticing that he had a curious look on his face mixed with a bit of hesitance.

"When you were gone with the witch hunter's," she began, "I had a dream … you told me that you thought I was evil." She stopped to take another deep breath. "Do you?" She looked at him with eyes that begged him to say the truth but at the same time begged him to say _No, of course not_.

Jake pulled up his sleeve a little and itched his arm. "I …" He said hesitating, without exactly knowing how to say it without it coming out the wrong way. He didn't want her to misunderstand but he couldn't seem to find a right way to say it.

Cassie shook her head. "You know what, never mind." She walked towards the door. "I should be heading home anyways!"

Jake called her name as she was halfway out the door. He got up from the bed and walked a few steps towards her. "Cassie, I didn't mean it like that!" He knew that she had misunderstood him even though he hadn't actually said anything yet. Damn it!

Cassie turned to look at him. She was on the edge of crying but didn't want to in front of him. "Then how did you mean it?" Her voice had a quiet shake to it.

"When I first met you, my job was to hate you but pretend otherwise," he said. "My job was to find a way to destroy you and the rest of the circle – but you already know all of this!" He took her hand off of the door handle and looked her directly into her eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Cassie," he said.

"But that doesn't answer my question," she said, pulling her hand out of his and preparing to turn around and walk away.

Jake locked her eyes, making it impossible for her to look away. He didn't say anything, just looked at her.

Cassie looked back at him, searching the answer in his eyes. And then she knew; of course he didn't think she was evil. Why would he? If he thought she was evil he wouldn't still be here. She swallowed something as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. For a second she didn't know what to feel but then she passionately responded to his kiss.

Jake pulled her closer and felt her hands on his neck. The kiss quickly developed into something more as they moved towards the bed. Jake gently laid her onto the bed and took his shirt off. The kiss developed into a more passionate with every second that passed. The world around them suddenly didn't matter anymore. It was these two, and these two only, in this moment together.

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I'm aware that this chapter is really short but for the first chapter I just wanted to see if anybody was interested in reading this story at all? So please review this chapter or leave a comment! The feedback is really important to me! Too I would like to hear what you would like to see in next chapter – if you want a next chapter that would be! (: Thanks in advance! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys! So first of all I'm so sorry for the wait! The lack of Cake scenes has completely made me loose inspiration to write anything but I finally finished it! :D**

**Second: Oh my goodness! Thank you all SO much for the support! All the favorites, reviews and I-don't-know-what means the world to me! You seriously don't know how happy it was made me! So thank you so much for that!**

**Third: Me and my friend, Katarina (you might know her as FragilexDesires on Youtube and Twitter), has been talking about making a fanfic together for some time so I decided to bring her along for this one! Therefor in every chapter from now on we will write something each! For this chapter I've written Cassie's POV and she has read Jake's! I hope you like the change! Also be sure to leave a nice comment for Kat! ;)**

**Okay, let's get started!**

* * *

**Cassie's POV**

If you had asked me yesterday, I was only coming over to Jake's house to ask him about the dream I had a long time ago when he was away with the witch hunters. My intentions were never for it to go this far this quickly. But as I opened my eyes and looked at his peaceful, dreaming face I knew that it was right.

"How long have you been up?" Jake opens his eyes and looks at me.

"I don't know," I answer with a sweet smile on the lips. I'm lying with my head on his chest. I've been looking at Jake ever since I woke up, just trying to figure out how this could be so amazing.

Jake strokes his hand through my hair. "I'm surprised you're still here," he says with a smirk on his face.

I raise my eyebrows. "You really think I'm that kind of girl?" I say and sit up in the bed, slightly offended. Then I decide to play along; "I'm surprised you made the move to be completely honest!" I say. My eyes look at him, playfully, holding him at the stake. "I mean … after all weren't it you who didn't want to care about anyone but yourself?"

Jake opens his mouth to protest but when no sound comes out he shuts it again. He then rolls over so that he's lying on top of me and not the other way around. "Don't get me started," he mumbles, equally playful. He still has that smirk on his face, which makes me want to hit him. But then he kisses me but quickly gets interrupted by my phone ringing.

I move over to the side of the bed and dig though my pockets. "It's Adam," I mumble and wonder why Adam would be calling me now. I pick up the phone. "Hey … um, can this wait till later I'm kind of busy right now … What! What's the clock? Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I'm coming right away!"

"What?" Jake is sitting up in the bed, looking at me with worried eyes.

"I am supposed to be at work right now!" I say as I jump out of bed and rush into my clothes. "I completely forgot! Adam was pissed!" I look at Jake and see that he's already out of bed with his pants on and everything.

"Okay," he says. "Do you want me to give you a ride or something?"

"No, it's fine!" I answer while driving my fingers through my hair. "It's bad enough that I'm late but I don't think Adam will be thrilled to see you with me when I'm late!"

Jake's got that stupid smirk on his face again. "Who cares what Adam thinks anyway?" He walks towards me like he wants to drag me into bed with him again.

I jump back holding my hands out in front of him. "I'm not kidding, Jake! I really can't afford to get fired! I need this job!" I grab my purse and throw it over my shoulder. "I'll see you later," I say as I look at Jake with a smile.

He grabs me around the waist as he plants a big kiss on my lips and then let me go.

I bite my lip as I rush down the stair towards the door.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I wait for her to close the front door, and watch her stepping into her car; she's heading to the Boathouse, for her shift.

She looks up to see if I'm watching her, she smiles when we lock eyes. When her car disappears, I go back to my bed and lay down, while my eyes are fixed on the ceiling I ask myself: "Did this really happen, was it real, or was it just a dream?"

I turn my head and see the pillow where she slept on, I take it in my arms, take a deep breath, and inhale the sweet flavour of vanilla, no it wasn't a dream, it was real! Cassie cares about me, and most importantly she has forgiven me for my deeds. I lay my head on her pillow, close my eyes and it's like I'm reliving last night all over again. It was the best night of my life; Cassie is the best thing that ever happened to me. To be honest, I promised myself - after the death of my parents and the recent death of my younger brother, Nick - to never care about anyone else but me. I was determinant to avenge the death of my family, to put everything on stake, including myself, because I had nothing left to live for. Everything I ever cared about was stolen from me, was gone forever.

But then, there she was, I consider her as my fallen angel, from the moment we first locked eyes, I knew it, I knew she was the one, and even if I didn't' realize it back then, I knew, I could never hurt her, not even the circle. I would do everything to protect her, even if it meant sacrificing my own life. She made me see how I really was, trusted me, forgave me, after I confessed to her what I was supposed to do to her and the circle. She knows me better then I know myself; thanks to her, I finally know who I am, and I can be myself. I inhale the sweet flavor one more time, and then I see that one particular scene. The moment where everything changed, it was a turning point in my life. It happened in a blink, she was almost heading home, and when I looked her straight in the eyes, I thought of my parents, my brother, about how I lost all the people I've ever cared about. I just couldn't stand the idea of losing Cassie too, she means too much to me; so I grabbed her hand, pulled her against my chest and kissed her, just like that. It was stronger than me, I just had too, and I saw it as a necessity. At first she looked shocked, and I was afraid what I did was wrong. But then she clung her arms around me and kissed me, like no one else had before. It was that kind of kiss where I actually felt stirring inside my chest. Warm and curious. This was the first kiss that made me want another. And then I lifted her up, and she clung her legs around me. I laid her gently on the bed, took of my shirt and...

*BAM*

I jump back on my feet; I shake my head to come back to reality... Where am I? What's happening? I look around, Oh right, she already left, and I'm alone... But what was that noise downstairs? Did I imagine that? It must have been Cassie, she probably forgot something, or she wants to surprise me; the idea of her trying to sneak up on me... That last one, makes me smile, well Cassie, mission unaccomplished!

"Cassie! I know you're here, no reason to hide!" I shout. I go downstairs to meet her, but when I arrive in the hallway, I don't see her... Was it really my imagination; was it me wanting her so badly? No! I definitely heard something, I'm not crazy!

"So you want to play hide and seek? Fine by me, let's play! But if I find you, I'm never letting you go again!" I shout with a triumphant smile.

While I start looking for my little blond fallen angel, I start to worry, because I don't see her, or hear anything suspicious... What if it wasn't her? What if... I take my phone out of my pocket and dial Cassie's number. It rings a couple of times before she picks up.

"Hi handsome, what's wrong? Are you missing me already?" she asks happily.

I hear background music, and people talking, she isn't here, she's at work... But... who made that noise? I clearly heard something; there is someone in here. A stranger, an intruder, who doesn't want to be seen...

I keep silent, I hear Cassie, she's getting impatient: "Jake? Are you there? Is everything OK?"

I still don't answer, I keep looking around, and take the first thing that grabs my attention, to have some kind of protection against the possible danger that's hiding in my house somewhere; Cassie's umbrella who lays next to the stairwell, she must have forgotten it this morning...

"Jake, this isn't funny at all!" she shouts worried.

I almost forgot she was there, I whisper into the phone: "Cassie, listen to me, this is important, there is som..."

*SLAM*

All of a sudden I'm hit by something and fall on the cold, hard floor. My phone slips out of my hand and falls next to my face. Everything around me starts to get hazy, I can hardly see, or feel anything, except for the enormous pain at the back of my head. But I can still hear the anxious and hysterical voice of Cassie screaming my name... "JAKE! JAKE! WHAT HAPPENED? JAKE! ANSWER ME! JAKE!" and then, silence... Everything around me turns black, the only thing I can hang onto is Cassie, she is the last thing I remember, her anxious voice remains echoing in my head "Jaaaakeee! ". And then I'm taken into the darkness...

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think? :D I hope you liked this (long :P) chapter! As you can see Kat's chapter is much longer than mine – my name is Nicole, btw, for those of you who didn't know – but that's just how it is. Hopefully I'll make up for that later on (:**

**I wanted to make a quick shout out to Kats02980416! You send some great ideas which Kat and I have looked at! We have taken them into consideration for later chapters! Thank you for that! (:**

**Thanks for reading! We'll see you guys for next chapter! (:**


	3. Closing Desired Affection Sorry guys!

**Hi guys!**

**I apologize to those of you who thought you were finally going to get a new chapter for Desired Affection.**

**I come carrying sad news, I'm afraid. As it turns out Katarina and I lost inspiration (and time) for this fanfiction a long time ago. We've waited with doing this for so long because we thought that we may win back our inspiration at some point but it doesn't look like that will happen.**

**Katarina and I have decided that it's best if we announced now that we will NOT be uploading any more chapters to this story and it will therefore be left unfinished. I am considering taking the story down (if you don't want me to, please let me know) and in the case that I some time in the future decide to go back and write on it I will re-upload. Don't count on this though, as I am currently not at all in the mindset that I will ever get back to it.**

**All of this being said, I have a few fanfictions coming your way in the near future! Unfortunately for those who may be hoping so, they **_**won't**_** be about The Secret Circle; I currently have 2 one-shots and a longer fanfiction planned based on Klaus and Caroline from The Vampire Diaries so if that's something you're interested in, please stick around :)**

**Again, I greatly apologize for this. It is by no means what I want to do but I feel it's necessary to let my trusty readers know and not leave you in the dark any longer. I am so sorry guys!**

**Now, if you want to contact me you can send me a PM here (on fanfiction net) or on Tumblr or Youtube. You can also tweet me if you wish! All my links are at my profile :)**

**I wish you all the best! Once again, I am so so sorry!**

**x Nicole**


End file.
